Training
You wake up strapped to a fixation bed in a strange place. You do not wear anything but uncomfortable hospital underwear. With a loud noise, the straps loosen and you can move your limbs. Slowly you sit up. A freezing pain hits you as your bare feet touch the floor. Obey the voice... — Hitman: Codename 47 manual Training is the introduction and 1st mission of Hitman: Codename 47. It is the training level that introduces the player to the game controls, movements, and weapons. This mission shows Agent 47's escape from the Asylum with the help of Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Background This training level shows 47 strapped in a bed, before an enigmatic voice ordered him to wake up and released the straps. After donning the Suit and with the voice as his guidance, he learned to get through obstacles and using melee weapons and firearms. In the end, he escaped from the asylum after killing an orderly, then used his clothes as a disguise. In another place, a man in silhouette saw his escape through a security camera. He laughed as the camera panned away. Objectives * Escape the asylum. Weapons * Fiber Wire - In melee weapons training room. * Pentagon knife - In melee weapons training room. * Beretta 9mm Pistol - In pistol shooting range. * AMT Hardballer - In pistol shooting range and on the orderly guarding the gate. * Desert Eagle - In pistol shooting range. * Uzi - In SMG shooting range. * Heckler & Koch MP5 - In SMG shooting range. * Shotgun - In shooting range. * AK-103 - In shooting range. * R93 Sniper - In shooting range. * Stun Gun - On the first orderly encountered. Disguises * Patient * Suit * Orderly Outcome 47 successfully escaped from the asylum. Sometime after his escape, he began to work under the International Contract Agency and became a hitman. Gallery HC47_-_47_Released_From_Chains.png|47 released from the chains HC47_-_Training_-_The_Door_Unlocked.png|The door out of the room was unlocked File:HC47_-_Training_-_47_Finding_The_Suit.png|47 finding the Suit HC47_-_Training_-_47_Escaped_The_Asylum.png|A security camera footage of 47 escaping the Asylum HC47_-_Training_-_Ort-Meyer's_Silhouette.png|A silhouette of someone who laughed at 47's escape Trivia * If an orderly stuns you, you will restart at the beginning of the level. * All of the shooting challenges and melee weapons training can be skipped without incurring a penalty. * All weapons taken in this level won't be carried over to the next missions. * Unlike most loading screens in Hitman: Codename 47, 47 is not shown. The others are The Lee Hong Assassination and The Jungle God. However, this is the only one that does not show neither 47 or his target (though, there is no target in this mission). * This is the only mission that does not show the mission title in the loading screen. * This is the only non-ICA mission in the game. Thus, you will not gain any reward for completing this mission and map and objectives are not available. * This is one of the three levels in which Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer can be heard speaking to 47. The other two are The Setup and Meet Your Brother. * It is the first mission in the series where 47 doesn't start in his suit, but can change to it. * It is the only mission in the series that is impossible to complete only in the suit, even with a violent approach. However, it is possible to do so in the suit (not only in the suit for the entire mission). For that, when the first orderly is seen, kill him and take his clothes. Go to the next room and the other orderly will open the locked gate for you. Then kill him, go to the previous room, wear your suit and head to the exit. * This is the first mission in the entire series of Hitman games. es:Adiestramiento Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions